leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Fuchsia City
---- |leader=Koga |leadersprite=Spr FRLG Koga.png |badge=Soul |gymtype=Poison |gymno2=5 |leader2=Janine |leadervs2=VSJanine.png |colordark=CF288C |colormed=da5da8 |colorlight=E693C5 }} Fuchsia City (Japanese: セキチクシティ Sekichiku City) is a city located in southwest Kanto. Its most distinguishing features are the in the Generation and games and the Gym. Koga is the Fuchsia City Gym Leader until his daughter Janine takes over in the Generation and games. leads into the city from the east, from the west, and the beach of is in the south. Bill's grandfather lives in Fuchsia City. In the , the is located near the city. In Generation II, the is closed down. In the , Pal Park replaces the closed-down . Slogan Generations I-III Behold! It's Passion Pink! (Japanese: セキチクは　ピンク　はなやかな　いろ Sekichiku is the color of pink flora.) Generation IV Happening and Passing City (Japanese: にぎわい　うつりゆく　まち Bustling and passing city) Places of interest Safari Zone The Safari Zone is a special preserve where s can enter to capture certain types of Pokémon. It is owned by the Warden. For 500, the will receive 30 s. With a large area to cover, Trainers must plan out their destination so as to arrive in time to capture all the Pokémon they want. When a wild Pokémon appears, no Pokémon may be sent out to battle it: catching Pokémon here, as in all Safari Zones, requires sheer luck. There are four options in the battle screen: Throw a Safari Ball, throw Bait, throw a Rock, and run away. Throwing Bait makes a Pokémon less likely to run, but makes it harder to catch; while throwing a Rock does the reverse, making it easier to catch but more likely to run. During Generations I and , however, a sweepstakes is taking place to find a hidden house deep in the Safari Zone, called the Secret House. The winner of the sweepstakes receives . During Generations II and the Safari Zone is not open. In only, the Kanto Pal Park takes its place. Safari Zone Warden Safari Zone Warden Baoba is the man in charge of the Kanto Safari Zone. His house is located on the south-eastern side of the city. He lives in a cottage next to the Pokémon Center. The locals of Fuchsia nicknamed the Warden "Slowpoke" because he has a vacant look similar to that seen on a . He's actually very knowledgeable about Pokémon, which should only be natural as taking care of the Safari Zone is part of his job. He has a collection of rare Pokémon Fossils. He has recently lost his false teeth in the Safari Zone and has become unable to speak clearly. If the player character of the Kanto Generation I or Generation III games returns his teeth to him, he'll give them . Wild Pokémon appear in the city in a pond behind the Warden's house. He also runs a promotion in the Safari Zone. Pokémon Trainers who find the Secret House on the grounds are given . It's probable that he's friends with Koga, as the Gym Leader patrols the grounds of the Safari Zone to keep things safe. Koga's daughter, Janine, also trains just outside of the Safari Zone. In Generation II, the Warden has left on a trip, so the Safari Zone has been shut down and most of the exclusive Pokémon have been moved to adjacent Routes. In , however, the park's closing led to the opening of a Pal Park. It's also in these games that the Warden's name is revealed to be Baoba. Wishing to maintain the Safari Game, Baoba opens in Johto. Move Deleter In Generation III, a Move Deleter resides in a house in Fuchsia City that cannot be accessed in Generations , , or , next to the city's Pokémon Center. The Move Deleter is a very forgetful man who lives alone. For no charge, he will make a Pokémon forget a move that it knows, provided that the move is not the only move which that Pokémon knows. He is the only way for a Pokémon to forget HM moves such as or . Pokémon Zoo A Pokémon zoo is located in Fuchsia City, just outside the Safari Zone. However, it is closed, like the Safari Zone, in Generations II and IV. There are Pokémon on display, including , , , , and . In addition, the Fossil that the player "shares" with the in Mt. Moon appears here as well. It will be a if the player chose the Helix Fossil, and an if the player chose the Dome Fossil. ;Generation I ;Generation III In Generation II only, there's a notice outside the Safari Zone Office informing that it is closed until further notice. Also exclusive to Generation II is a sign within the Pokémon Zoo warning people to avoid littering. Berries In , a that is found near Pal Park will hand out three different types of Berries each time a shard is traded. The types of Berries given to the depend on the shard's color. There is another Juggler that will trade a shard for Berries in Violet City. Fuchsia Gym The Fuchsia Gym is the official Gym of Fuchsia City. It is based on . In Generations I and , the Gym Leader is Koga. However, by Generations II and , the Gym Leader's duties have been taken up by Koga's daughter, Janine. s who are victorious at this Gym may receive the . The Fuchsia Gym can be difficult to navigate, as both Koga and Janine have installed invisible walls. Janine has added a further step to the puzzle, as the other Trainers in the Gym all look like her. A field based on the Gym also appears in 's Gym Leader Castle. If playing the Generation I games on a normal Game Boy, the walls are invisible. However, when using a multi-colored palette on the Game Boy Color, Game Boy Advance, or Game Boy Advance SP, these walls are exposed. Demographics Pokémon Red, Blue, and Yellow Fuchsia City has a population of 29, not including people in the Safari Zone. Pokémon Gold, Silver, and Crystal Fuchsia City has a population of 22. This is partially a result of the Safari Zone closing, and its employees no longer being in the city. Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen In , Fuchsia City is an average-sized city and has a population of 35. Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver Fuchsia City has a population of 36; the population has increased by one since . Poké Mart | }} }}| }}}} | }} }} | }} | }} | }} }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} | }} }} Items }} }} )|R=yes|B=yes|Y=yes|FR=yes|LG=yes}} ) (daily)|G=yes|S=yes|C=yes|display=Burnt Berry}} ) (daily)|HG=yes|SS=yes}} Pokémon Generation I Generation II Generation III Generation IV Differences among generations Three years from Generation I and to Generation II and , the city has changed quite dramatically. The Pokémon Zoo has closed down, transforming the northern half of the city into a grassy plain, only accessible by the use of . There is also a small area in the northwestern part of the city, that contains a Burnt Berry. In Generation II, Warden Slowpoke has left on a trip, so the Safari Zone has been shut down and most of the exclusive Pokémon have been moved to adjacent routes. In Generation IV, the Safari Zone is replaced with Pal Park instead, with a replacement Safari Zone now . In the spin-off games In Pokémon Pinball In , Fuchsia City (misspelled Fuchia) appears on the Blue table; catchable include , , , and . In the anime In the main series Even though won the at the Fuchsia Gym in The Ninja Poké-Showdown, it was located outside of Fuchsia City itself, thus resulting in the city itself not being visited at the time. Fuchsia City itself made its proper debut in Time Warp Heals All Wounds, where it was depicted as a deserted, dark-looking place. ended up chasing after her wandering , leading her to an abandoned railway station. There she discovered an old woman named Edna, who told her that she was waiting for her husband, , to return, even though the trains didn't use the station anymore and she had once received a letter telling that Jonathan has died in an accident. From Edna's granddaughter, , May heard that Edna and Jonathan had once held a Pokémon breeding Center in Fuchsia City, until Jonathan had suggested that they leave for a while so he could study to become a doctor. Edna, however, had been unwilling to leave her hometown, so Jonathan left for the train station by himself, leaving behind a letter telling of his decision. After reading the letter, Edna had rushed to the station, intending to convince Jonathan to stay, for she, unbeknownst by Jonathan, was carrying a child. Unfortunately, she bumped into a on the way, preventing her from reaching Jonathan in time. Even though she got a letter a year later telling of Jonathan's death, she still came to the station every day to wait for his return, refusing to believe that her husband was gone. Afterwards, May, Squirtle, and found the pendant Edna had lost back when Jonathan had left. Suddenly the pendant started to glow, and May, Squirtle, and Meowth soon found themselves in the past, back at the day when Jonathan had left Edna. Not wanting the lovers to lose each other, May used her Squirtle's to change the falling rain into a snowfall, delaying the train's departure long enough for Edna to reach Jonathan in time and convince him to stay. Just then, the pendant started to glow again, and May, Squirtle, and Meowth were sent back to the present, where their actions in the past had had dramatic results: the town was no longer deserted and dark, but lively and full of light, with even the train station still being in use. Just then, Ash, , and Max arrived, telling May that her was about to hatch. When she went with the others to see her Egg at the Pokémon Center, she was surprised to see Edna, Jonathan, and Katrina, who were now working together as Pokémon . Due to the past having been changed, neither Edna or Katrina remembered May. Due to May, Squirtle, and Meowth being the only ones having traveled through time, they were the only ones aware of the alternate present. Later at that night, after May's Egg had hatched into an , Ash, company, Edna, Jonathan, and Katrina witnessed and dancing around a tree in the middle of the city, something that the alternate present had lacked. The Battle Pike is also located near Fuchsia City. In Pokémon Origins Although Fuchsia City didn't make a proper appearance in Pokémon Origins, did visit it briefly in File 3: Giovanni, where he defeated Koga and earned the Soul Badge, and in File 4: Charizard, where he was seen visiting the and catching a in there. In the manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga and traveled to Fuchsia City in The Human Race and the Pokémon Race, arriving there during the Nomads Independence Day festival, where they reunited with . During the group's stay in the city, Ash participated in the Fuchsia Free-For-All Race on behalf of Lara Laramie. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Fuchsia City appeared Long Live the Nidoking!, where visited the . His actions during the guided tour around the place caused him to get lost and nearly get killed by the wild Pokémon, but eventually he managed to survive his experience, catching a ton of Pokémon along the way. Fuchsia City made a cameo in Start the Countdown, Starmie, where Baoba and one of his Pidgebots witnessed the stalling Team Rocket airship passing over the city. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Fuchsia City appeared in Save the Chansey!!, where and tried to save a group of from a Chansey Torturer hired by Koga. Trivia * In , Janine can be found behind the zoo saying that she is training to become the Gym Leader. Her name in the Fame Checker is erroneously listed as "Charine" in the English versions. * Starting in , wild can be caught by fishing in the lake next to the Warden's house. This may be a reference to EP035, where fishes up a in the . * Fuchsia City did not appear in the anime until Time Warp Heals All Wounds in the Battle Frontier saga, despite the Gym appearing in the original series. * In Generation II, this city shares its music with Celadon City instead of with Cerulean City like in all other games. Name origin Category:Kanto locations Category:Red, Blue and Yellow locations Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal locations Category:FireRed and LeafGreen locations Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver locations Category:Pokémon Pinball locations Category:Cities de:Fuchsania City es:Ciudad Fucsia fr:Parmanie it:Fucsiapoli ja:セキチクシティ zh:浅红市